powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Miku Imamura's appearances
Miku Imamura appears in the following: Episodes Denji Sentai Megaranger * Ep. 1: Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders * Ep. 2: Look! Our Galaxy Mega * Ep. 3: For Real! A Huge Nezire Beast * Ep. 4: Smash it! Shibolena's Trap * Ep. 5: Decide! This Is an Underhanded Battle * Ep. 6: We Did It, eh!? The Roaring Digitank * Ep. 7: What the? The Annoying Groupie Daughter * Ep. 8: Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork * Ep. 9: Reveal! The CD Demons Lurk In * Ep. 10: Goodbye! The Android of Sadness * Ep. 11: Danger! The Temptation of the Red Rose * Ep. 12: Worry! We're Lazy Teachers * Ep. 13: Heartthrob! Our Teacher Is Like the Wind * Ep. 14: Surprise! The Neighbors are Neziregian * Ep. 15: See Through It! The Mecha of Genius High * Ep. 16: Very Bad! Will We Die? * Ep. 17: Way Cool! The Sexy Super Miku * Ep. 18: Protect it! The Mysterious Boy's Forest * Ep. 19: Thrust! The Persistent Deadly Punch * Ep. 20: Count on it! The New Robo, Delta Mega * Ep. 21: Right Now! The Life-Threatening Super Combination * Ep. 22: Break Out! The Demonic Labyrinth * Ep. 23: Why! My Egg Is a Nezire Beast * Ep. 24: Running Alone! The New Silver Face * Ep. 25: Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes * Ep. 26: Really? The End of Neziregia * Ep. 27: Kick Them About! The Demonic Coral That Calls Death * Ep. 28: It's Over! The Explosive Granny Whirlwind * Ep. 29: I Want to Lose Weight! Miku's Dubious Diet * Ep. 30: Explosion! The Combination of Friendship * Ep. 31: Stop it! Guirail's Reckless Run * Ep. 32: Is It the End!? Desperate Situation, Galaxy Mega * Ep. 33: Cheerful! The Lover Who Came From the Moon * Ep. 34: I'll Show You! Big Bro's Miracle Shoot * Ep. 35: Overcome! MegaSilver's Greatest Crisis * Ep. 36: Flap Your Wings! The Wings of Hope Dancing in the Sky * Ep. 37: Why? Chisato Has an Old Man's Voice * Ep. 38: Scary! Neziregia's Fiendish Squadron * Ep. 39: Exposed! MegaRed's True Identity * Ep. 40: Scary! Bad Women * Ep. 41: Collapsing! The Blue Terror, NeziBlue * Ep. 42: Lose Them! The Evil Stalkers * Ep. 43: We Won't Lose! The Decisive Battle is on Christmas Eve * Ep. 44: Relax! Kenta's New Year's Eve Riot * Ep. 45: Stubborn! Hinelar's Big Strike Back * Ep. 46: Prevent it! Setting Sail to Hell * Ep. 47: Plunge! The Dreadful Hinelar City * Ep. 48: Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs * Ep. 49: Despair! We're Outcasts!? * Ep. 50: Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande * Final Ep.: Seize it! Our Diplomas Movies/Specials * Denji Sentai Megaranger Super Video: You Can Be One Too! A Mega Hero * Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Megaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nostalgia * Megaranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Megaranger Stage Show at Return of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger at Nostalgia * Megaranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Books * Megarangers (books) Audio * to be added Games * Denji Sentai Megaranger (video game) * Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O References Category:List of Appearances